Talk:Kappa
Species: Turtle Just curious: Why were Kappas filed under "Turtle", and not under "Kappa". Has anybody done an EoE test to verify that they are the same species as Siege Turtle or Giant Turtles? --[[User:Tetris L|'Tetris L']] 05:47, 7 May 2006 (CDT) :°BUMP° The beaches of Haiju Lagoon are ideal for an EoE test, with plenty of Kappas and Bonesnap Turtles side by side. Unfortunatly the power supply of my gaming PC died yesterday, so I can't play GW for a few days and do the test myself. Can anyone help out? --Tetris L 09:56, 16 May 2006 (CDT) ::I just did the test myself. EoE does no damage to a Bonesnap Turtle when a Kappa right next to it dies. I reckon Kappa are a species of their own, not Turtles. I'll edit accordingly tomorrow. --Tetris L 14:27, 18 May 2006 (CDT) Note: The following replies have been moved here from section "We might need to reorganize". -- 04:40, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :One minor thing: I did an EoE test with Bonesnap Turtles and found that Kappa are not Turtles. See Talk:Kappa. I edited the species accordingly. --Tetris L 03:42, 19 May 2006 (CDT) ::That's the wrong conclusion to make as the skill "Turtle Shell" is a big give away. :) The conclusion is that the Bonesnap Turtles and the Kappa are not considered the same species by the game. If you kill a Kappa in the presence of a "Giant Turtle" I highly doubt that it would trigger EoE on the turtle. That said, they are all TURTLES per se. So, it's a good idea to have a master species Turtle and inside that have the three different turutle types, Kappa, Dragon Turtles and Giant Turtles. The Bonesnap Turtles are called "dragons" at the end of the game (Air/Earth Eles), and they do NOT use "Turtle Shell" --Karlos 05:23, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :::Sorry, but the use of Turtle Shell is no sufficient give away to me. Stone Summit Herders use Giant Stomp, yet we didn't make them a sub-species of Giants, for obvious reasons. ;-) As long as there is no weapon of Turtleslaying I don't believe that Kappa are the same species as other turtles. They look and behave too different. :::Turtles are called Dragons at the end of the game? Can you point me towards an article for one of them? Yesterday I ran into some kind of Drake (can't remember the name, but I have a screenshot at home) during the quest The Thieving Nanny. That Drake looked like a turtle, so I was wondering about the name. Oh, and the name was Drake, not Dragon, which may shed a new light on the Drake-vs-Dragon discussion. --Tetris L 06:23, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :::::There you go: Ravenous Drake --Tetris L 10:55, 19 May 2006 (CDT) ::::That turtle had no wings!! it must be a drake! --Jamie 06:25, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :::Kappa are sufficiently unique from the other Turtles that, if you insist on putting Kappa under Turtle, then we should have a disambiguation between Turtle (species) (overarching) versus Turtle (subspecies) (the ones that are on all 4's and crawl, instead of walk). Kirin's Wrath isn't a sufficient argument to make the users of that skill Kirins. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 08:53, 19 May 2006 (CDT) ::::Karlos? -- 09:31, 24 May 2006 (CDT) :::::Paging Dr. Karlos! -- 04:40, 2 June 2006 (CDT) Karlos, re-reading your first statement above I'm afraight I don't understand what you're trying to say. You say that Kappa and Bonesnap Turtles are not the same species. But you also say that Kappa are turtles. That would mean that Bonesnap Turtles are NOT turtles. Do I understand you correctly? -- 09:40, 25 July 2006 (CDT) :Well, now we know that Bonesnap Turtles are like Rockhide Dragons and Kuonghsang... They are "Trutle Dragons." Try a weapon of Dragonslaying vs the Bonesnappers and see. We already have the layout I talked about in place. Giant Turtles and Kappa are two separate species under the overall Turtle species. The Turtle species is one assumed by us GWiki, not one that is provable by EoE or drops. Both species use Turtle Shell. --Karlos 19:50, 25 July 2006 (CDT) ---- The following three sections have been moved over from Talk:Kappa (level 23). --Tetris L 04:50, 19 May 2006 (CDT) ---- Koopas Probably distant relatives of Koopas. --JoDiamonds 05:30, 25 March 2006 (CST) : Was going to say! Kappa are impy demon things 05:31, 25 March 2006 (CST) :::If there is a Kappa boss with a name anything close to Bowser, I wouldn't be suprised :D --Gares Redstorm 05:32, 25 March 2006 (CST) Did I do something wrong while updating this page? My edits were reverted out and I don't see the reason why. I used Oni page as a reference to my style. O_o; I'm quite new to wiki .. trying to be a Bold editor, updating guildwiki's stubs, any inaccurate information and typos I find. :This isn't Wikipedia. But, I think the reference should be in the article. --68.142.14.36 17:56, 29 March 2006 (CST) ::My bad, I was trying to roll back the erasing of the " " tag that you did, but I rolled back the note as well by mistake. --Karlos 19:09, 29 March 2006 (CST) Fabulous official screenshot image Here. — Stabber 15:40, 20 April 2006 (CDT) :We should not be using their screenshot image, Karlos. I am fairly sure it is a copyright violation. — Stabber 00:24, 21 April 2006 (CDT) ::Errr .... is that even a Kappa? It looks different. Or is that just the angle? --Tetris L 08:44, 19 May 2006 (CDT) We might need to reorganize I just encountered Kappa in The Undercity. Those are level 20 and use Mind Freeze, Rust, Conjure Frost and Enervating Charge. They do not use Turtle Shell. I wouldn't be surprised to find they drop yet another sort of Kappa Shell (didn't get any yet). With all those different Kappa types we might consider breaking away from the standard layout here and maybe reorganize it in some sort of table, because I think it may become a little bit complex. :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 08:10, 30 April 2006 (CDT) :After seeing just some of the different ones that I've seen, and as each level seems to have a different graphic, I think you might be right. Possibly even going so far as to doing Kappa (level 1), Kappa (level 6), Kappa (level 20), Kappa (level 23), etc... --Rainith 16:29, 30 April 2006 (CDT) ::I agree, the article should be split! The differences in habitat, size, look, skill set, drops, ... are too big to cover them all in one article. Let's make Kappa an article about the species and a disambig page, linking to the subtypes. ::As for naming convention, as an alternative to the scheme that Rainith suggested, we might use the name prefixes of the dropped Kappa Shells, i.e. "Hatchling", "Elder", "Archaic", ... --[[User:Tetris L|'Tetris L']] 08:51, 2 May 2006 (CDT) :::The only issue I have with Tetris' naming scheme is what do we call the kappas that drop just plain old Kappa Shells. --Rainith 11:10, 2 May 2006 (CDT) The Junior and Senior comes from the fact that more often than not a Level 6 Kappa is going to be with a couple of Level 1 Kappas in Kinya Province and Panjiang Peninsula, like a father protecting his young. --Gares Redstorm 17:32, 2 May 2006 (CDT) :I am against inventing names to monsters other than their own. If the monster is called Kappa in the game then it should not be called Kappa Jr, Kappa Sr or Pappa Kappa. It should be Kappa. Now you want to qualify the article with parenthese, put in them what you like. Kappa (Kaineng) vs Kappa (Shingjai) and Kappa (Jade Sea) would be a good idea (the kappa in each region seem to be the same but in different levels). Kappa (Archaic) vs Kappa (Edler) vs Kappa (Ancient) is fine too. But please no articles for monsters that hold names we come up with. --Karlos 06:22, 3 May 2006 (CDT) ::There are 3 different leveled Kappa (1, 6, 10) in Shing Jea Island. Each one with increasing number of skills. I know Ancient (Lv20) is in the Undercity (Kaineng City). The Junior, Senior was a suggestion for the fact that naming them after shell types could not be possible with Lv6 Kappa dropping Kappa Shells. I'll cat them to locations and fix them accordingly. Seems that should satisfy everyone. --Gares Redstorm 11:31, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :::The ones in the same locale have the same skill set (with the lower level ones having lexx skills than the higher level ones). In this case, just make the article about them and say they range in level from 1..10 and that their skills are x, Y (level 6 only) and Z (level 4 and level 6). --Karlos 12:44, 3 May 2006 (CDT) ::::I have to say I am not happy at all with naming them after locations. Kappa (Shing Jea Island) still covers 3 very different types. This is hardly an improvement compared to where we started. I'd say either we cover them all in one article, or we create a separate article for each sub-type. --[[User:Tetris L|'Tetris L']] 14:18, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :::::I would suggest making a clear, one page article for Kappa in general. I don't think there's a need for 4 separate Kappa-pages, since other than being monsters in Factions, they have no large significance. --CoRrRan 14:42, 3 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::Well, its Wiki, change it if you don't like it. The original Kappa page hasn't been deleted, but it was marked, so its actually 3, one for each location. Level 1..10 suggests there are level 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,and 10 level Kappas. And the reason Kappa (Shing Jea Island) still has 3 is that because their base skills do not differ, only skills are added as their level is increased. --Gares Redstorm 15:00, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :::::::The 3 subtypes on Kappa (Shing Jea Island) have different level, look different, drop different items and use different skills. That's well enough differences to warrant separate articles, if we use the criteria previously used. See: Talk:Minotaur#Split Article, Talk:Grawl#Split Article and Talk:Hydra#Split Article. --[[User:Tetris L|'Tetris L']] 05:43, 7 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::::Still not happy, so I'm bumping this discussion once more. Starting a veto countdown. Unless anybody objects by the end of the week I'll split up Kappa (Shing Jea Island) once more, creating separate articles for each type. I'll use the level as suffix, i.e. Kappa (level 1), Kappa (level 6), etc. --Tetris L 09:48, 16 May 2006 (CDT) :::::::::I know this might surprise you given our recent history of disagreements, but I agree with you on this. :) --Rainith 17:09, 16 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::::::If your going to level base the ones on Shing Jea Island, might as well level base them all for uniformity sake. I agree with splitting the article, I disagree with you because I know you are going to add the skills icons beside the skills. *heh* --Gares Redstorm 17:23, 16 May 2006 (CDT) :::::::::::Yes, that was my intention. I just didn't make it clear enough. :::::::::::I'll do the edit now, and while I'm at it I'll also fix the "Species:Turtle". See Talk: Kappa --Tetris L 02:40, 19 May 2006 (CDT) Blah, didn't catch this until Tetris made the move. Here's my proposal: And Kappa will be a sub-species page (Kappa as a sub-species of Turtle), which also helps serve as a disambig. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 03:14, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :I tend to agree. The shell type is nicer than the level as a suffix. And "regular" as the suffix for the level 6 sounds okay to me. We might move once again. Note: The following replies have been moved to section "Species:Turtle". -- 04:40, 2 June 2006 (CDT) Kappa lvl20 skills I am pretty sure they have Water Attunement, I was playing as my necromancer and i used Strip Enchantment at least once on a pack of these, I don't think there were any Kappa lvl23 around I was inbetween doing Masters of Corruption & Assisting the Guards. --Jamie 05:32, 19 May 2006 (CDT) the Turtle Shell note I think the turtle shell note should be in this article... it's about categorization of Kappa afterall. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 08:13, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :Which note exactly do you mean? The one that Karlos removed? --Tetris L 08:32, 19 May 2006 (CDT) ::yeah -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 11:04, 19 May 2006 (CDT) addition to lore It is mentioned that Kappa serve the sea spirit Zhu Hanuku. i'll go ahead and add that. :Where? A source would useful. --Karlos 15:28, 17 June 2006 (CDT) i only ever add stuff that has sources, no worries. this time it's the collecter outside jade flats. --User:Aptaleon Griefhaven cute Does anyone else think Kappas are really cute when two or three of them hop out of the water?--JediRogue 21:56, 10 October 2006 (CDT) Eggs on top? At least the kappas in the Jade Sea seem to have 3 eggs incubating in a little holder on top (others types of kappas may have these eggs too, but have not gone to confirm); anyone else notice? GW-Susan 22:52, 10 November 2008 (UTC)